


Hidden Princess: The Epilogues

by KinkyFox



Series: Hidden Princess [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breeding, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Forced Prostitution, Milking, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyFox/pseuds/KinkyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Either Allison finally accepts that she'll never be able to leave OR someone from the pack finds her and things eventually return to... Mostly normal, except Allison is used to being a pet now"</p><p>"Really, i think Malia would eventually want her own pups from Peter. wants to be filled, have tons of heat/rut sex. uses Allison to pass the time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is two chapters - as I said before, the ending could've gone either way, so I thought I'd write both just to appease everyone. Love to hear what you think either on here, or over at my Tumblr. If you don't have the link, it's http://kinkyfoxfics.tumblr.com/

When Derek burst into Peter's apartment, looking for him after a string of rumours had gotten back to him, as well as catching Malia in a lie, the last thing he expected to see was Peter feeding his cock through the bars of a dog crate, a brunette looking very much like Allison Argent sucking his cock, her nipples glinting with small rings, and attached to the metal bars.

"Please... fuck my pussy... Please..." She moaned, pulling away from his cock to catch her breath, and looking up at him.

Derek didn't need to ask anything, just moved into the room, slamming Peter into a wall, and growling at him. His uncle's Alpha eyes didn't scare him, Derek more than happy to shift into a wolf to tear him apart right now. 

"Whatever - she's used goods now anyway. Do you think the so-called pack will ever get her back to normal after a year with me?" Peter smirked, dressing. "She'll come crawling back to me - literally - by the end of the week."

"We'll see." Derek growled, opening the door to the crate to allow Allison to climb out, her legs shaking nervously, and she motioned towards the bedroom. Moving into there, Derek's gut twisted, staring at the tiny wriggling infant. As quick as he entered, Derek quickly scooped up the child, and hurried Allison out to his car, and to the only person he could think to go to.

\---

Allison's mind was in a haze as Deaton lifted her legs into stirrups, cooing restlessly as he prodded at her pussy. It lubricated almost instantly.

"Please... Fuck me with your cock..." She muttered, automatically, trying to lift her hips as he pulled back, sighing.

"Allison, you're very stretched... Did Peter knot you?"

"Everyone knotted me... The dogs... Their cocks were so... so big. They wouldn't stop... Just so hungry for their bitch." Allison grew even wetter, and Alan sighed as she whined with need.

"Derek," He said, turning to address the man holding his tiny cousin. "This is a little... unorthodox, but I'm going to help her reach orgasm. Just to see if her answers'll make more sense as a result." Derek shrugged, so Alan turned back to Allison. With one hand, he tugged at a nipple ring, and with the other, he slid three fingers into her pussy, slowly. The faster he moved, the more Allison seemed to buck on the bench, and with a scream, she was coming moments later, squirting across the room. Coming to her senses, she looked around the room, and burst into tears. Derek sighed, and moved closer to her, kissing her forehead.

"Deaton, tell me there's something you can do for her."

"Nothing magical that can help... What she needs is therapy. And... very understanding friends. I'll call my sister. You call the others. We'll work out... some way to get her back to... relative normality."

\---

That night, Allison stayed in the loft, whimpering and mindlessly suckling on Derek's cock as he stroked her hair, trying to work out what to do. Allison needed help, he couldn't help her by himself, and... he didn't want to use her like Peter had done. Although it was clear from the way she acted with Deaton, and how she'd begged to suck him when they got back, Derek knew sex would have to be part of her treatment. Grunting as he came, painting her lips, he motioned for her to come and lie with him, and lay her head onto his chest.

"You don't have to do that. Not ever."

"... It's all I'm good for, Derek. My owner..."

"Peter. His name is Peter."

"... He punished me if I called him that." She sighed, closing her eyes. "He... made me into a slut. I can't... stop wanting this. I wanted to try and leave, I did, but the thought of being without this... Without serving..." Derek sighed again, wanting nothing more than to rip the mans throat out, and he hugged her.

"I'm gonna call Scott and Lydia in the morning, and... make this better. Somehow."

\---

Allison stirred from the end of the bed as the door opened, her shoulders relaxing as she saw that it was her Mistress. She was told to call her by her name, but despite the therapy she was recieving... It was hard. She'd been told she could treat the house as her own, to go wherever she wanted, even leave the house and take her son for a walk if she wanted, but something stopped her, telling her she had to stay where she was put.

"Allison, come here and rub my feet, it was a long day at work." Lydia said softly, affectionately, kissing Allison's head. She didn't like giving her orders, but the pack had been told over and over again how the adjustment had to be a slow thing - Allison's mind was that of a brainwashed submissive, and had been for over a year. If she wasn't allowed to serve, her self esteem would drop, thinking herself useless, which could cause more problems in the long run. 

"Yes Mistress, thank you." Allison nodded, pulling Lydia's feet up to her hands and rubbing them slowly. She locked eyes with the redhead, and attempted normal conversation. "How... How was work?"

"They're definitely making sure I know I'm just an intern, they're working my ass off for peanuts." Lydia grimaced, and she lifted her foot slightly. "Suck my toes, now, please." Allison quickly complied, opening her mouth wide to press Lydia's foot in her mouth, licking at them hungrily, and coating them with saliva. Lydia couldn't help but coo, thrusting them in and out of Allison's mouth, before repeating the actions with the other foot. 

"Scott's going to come and collect you in the morning for his week with you, I think Kira wanted to help him, too." Lydia explained, beckoning for Allison to come and lay alongside her. She stroked her neck, the collar recently being removed with thanks to a bolt cutter. "Then after that, Derek and Braeden have their week with you in the loft. If you still feel like you need it, we'll all draw up another rota after that."

"Yes Mi-- Lydia." Allison said softly, blinking a few times and looking up at her. "I... am trying. Morrell said... It'll take a while. I was brainwashed so much, hurt so much, I--" Lydia frowned and shushed her, peppering her face with kisses.

"I know, Ally. We all know. Peter's locked away in the secure ward, no-ones taking your baby away from you, and eventually.... You'll be okay. And we're gonna help you for as long as you need." Stroking Allison's arm, slowly she trailed her hand down to her naked pussy, stroking it gently, and smiling as Allison groaned. "You want me to play with you, sweetie? Make you come?"

"I... Should do that for you."

"Maybe later. Just... tell me if you want it. You're more important." Allison blinked at that, and thought for a moment.

"Please... please make me come. I want to come so badly." Allison confirmed, and Lydia was the one to move down the bed this time, wrapping her lips around Allison's clit, and sucking firmly and fast, Allison thrashing on the bed above her. Slowly, Lydia slipped in finger after finger until her hand was pressed inside Allison's pussy, moving slowly to excite her. Soon, Allison's sweet liquid was squirting into Lydia's mouth, and she swallowed it down, moving back to her pillow to kiss Allison, allowing her to taste herself, letting Allison lick greedily into her mouth while she wiped her hand down Allison's body. Both girls didn't pull away for a while, and when they did, Lydia smiled lazily, and wrapped her arms around her best-friend-turned-pack-slave.

\------

Being with Scott always felt the most natural part for Allison, the one thing that pulled her back to her old self the most. Obediently, she'd greeted both Scott and Kira that morning with a kiss, before going with them back to Scott's home, going straight up to his room.

"How do you want to do this, Ally?" Scott frowned, concerned, stroking her hair gently. "I mean... We have some ideas, but... If you want anything..."

"I... don't know." Allison bit her lip, looking up at him. "I'm sorry, I..."

"Hey, it's okay! Really." Kira smiled, sitting on the bed with the two of them. "I can... go if that's a problem?"

"You're his girlfriend, I wouldn't make you do that." Allison said, shaking her head. "Just... whatever you want.... Please."

Which was how Allison ended up seated on Scott's cock, Kira riding his face while her lips wrapped around Allison's nipples, tugging on them slightly as Allison rode him, choosing her own speed. She remained slow at first, gasping at every thust, before she gradually sped up. Kira could tell the difference as Scott ate her faster, whimpering as she looked up at Allison. The brunette had her eyes closed, her mouth open in shameless moans from the pleasure she was recieving. She sped up a third time as she grew closer to her orgasm, and Scott began to thrust up to meet her, all three groaning as they hit their orgasm, collapsing into a tired heap afterwards.

"Do I... clean you?" Allison asked, her eyes closed, and Scott shook his head.

"This was for you, Allison. You don't have to do anything." Almost to demonstrate, Kira moved lazily off the bed to grab at some wipes, handing them out before she cleaned herself up, curling into Scott's side, and pulling Allison down to lie with them.

"... You didn't call us Master and Mistress. That's good." Smiled Kira, encouragingly. "You okay?"

"Mm..." Allison muttered, curling around both of them, lazily. "Can we... Try that again later?"

\-----

The week with Derek and Braeden was the hardest, Allison being dropped off at the loft by Scott, and met at the door by Braeden, who held a collar out for her. Allison frowned, and moved to put it around her neck, but the other woman shook her head.

"You're not the one submitting, honey. Not ever again." She said, firmly. While she didn't particularly care for this kid, she acknowledged that Peter Hale was an ass, and more importantly, Derek wanted her to help her regain her independence - if anyone knew how to be dominant and confident, it was Braeden.

Walking in, Allison blinked a few times to find Derek naked, on his knees, with his thighs spread, his eyes downward cast.

"This is our slave." Braeden explained, playing with Derek's hair. "Can you put the collar on him, Allison?" Allison bit her lip, and at last Derek glanced up to look at her.

"Trust us." He said, before he quickly looked down again. Allison looked at the collar and cleared her throat, nervously.

"... Slaves shouldn't speak until they're told to." She said, hesitantly, but still moved forward to slip the piece of soft leather around his neck. It fit comfortably, and she knelt in front of him, pecking him on the lips. "Good boy." She glanced up at Braeden, before standing up, who nodded approvingly.

"Now then, Allison, what shall we have our slave do?" Allison swallowed hard, thinking back to all the things she'd done with Peter. Some things she wasn't able to talk about, too mortified, and she shook her head.

"I don't want to hurt him."

"This isn't about hurting him. What that asshole did to you wasn't like this... This is consensual, and willing, and about making us all feel good." Braeden explained. "Now try again." Allison stared at Derek for a few minutes, the wolf never looking up or moving, and finally she cleared her throat.

"... I want you to eat my pussy until I come." She said, stroking her hand through Derek's hair. "Then if you've done a good job, I'll find a way to make you come."

"Yes Mistress." Derek said, softly, crawling over to his bed, and sitting on it. Hesitantly, Allison lay back, spreading her legs wide, and nodded for him to begin. As his tongue pressed against her, Allison whimpered in pleasure, her hips lifting up from the bed to press him in deeper, a motion he obliged to, making audible licking and sucking sounds.

"Wanna help me out?" Braeden asked, already stripped as she watched the two, and Allison nodded, beckoning Braeden to her mouth, and letting the older woman ride her face, Allison eating at her hungrily. Before Braeden could come, Allison let out a cry from orgasm, Derek swallowing her juices eagerly, and Allison pushed the two away from her, letting her catch her breath.

"Now... fuck each other." Allison panted, moving over and watching as Braeden lay Derek on his back, climbing onto his cock, and began to ride him. The sight was a huge turn-on, and Allison slid fingers into herself, humping her hand as she watched them. It wasn't long before all three were coming hard and loud, the smell of sex thick in the air.

\-----

Days later, Allison climbed into her father's bed, wrapping herself around him, finding comfort in his scent. She never told him what Peter had done to him... How she'd sucked him and fucked him, but with the intimate places Chris seemed to pet her, she wondered if on some level he knew.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" He asked softly, and Allison nodded.

"A little better. It's still... difficult. But I wanted to spend time with you." She whispered, nuzzling her face into his neck. Tilting her head up, Chris pecked her lips lightly, a buzz running through Allison.

"I'm gonna make sure you're okay, alright? You're not an animal."

"I know, daddy. It was just so easy to.... give in."

"... I know, Allison." His nickname for her used to be Princess, but Peter had forever ruined that for them. "Just... let daddy take care of you for a while, okay?" Allison looked at him, and bit her lip, uncertain. The same feelings were there, and Peter had never made her feel them, just... reminded her how she felt. Tilting her head forward, she pressed her lips to his, sliding her tongue into his mouth, slowly feeling him kiss back, before she pulled away, a line of spit connecting their lips.

"... Then please take care of all of me." She whispered, lifting her shirt over her head, and lying on her back. As Chris' lips connected with her pierced nipple, her back arched, and she knew she was in safe hands.


	2. Chapter 2

It was only a few months after the birth of his first son that Peter decided it was time to get out of Beacon Hills, taking Malia and Allison with him, both taking the Hale name as a formality - people may know who Allison Argent was, but they'd never look for an Allison Hale. It wasn't worth dying again to deal with the McCall pack, so Peter settled into a town a few hours away, dealing with the pack there, and settling down as the ruling Alpha.

At first, Allison enjoyed the freedom. Being able to be out in public without being caught, always returning to her Master at the end of the day. It meant she could work, bring some money in, and in the evenings... Well, Peter made sure she had a different kind of work. It wasn't long before she was gaining a reputation as the town whore, someone who everyone had screwed, and Peter was seen as the saintly husband who still stayed with her. They didn't need to know the other details.

But by the time Allison had her third child... She stopped wanting to leave the house. Craving the pleasure that she could get at home from her Master, and now her Mistress... She begged to stay there. To be their slave full time, never feeling right unless she was being used. Days at work would roll by empty, Allison feeling as though she had no purpose there. But luckily, Peter had a perfect purpose for her at home. And over the next few years, the Hale household began to change.

\----

Allison lay in the dark corner of the wine cellar that she called a home, her eyes closed, and her legs spread and tied wide. As her five year old twin daughters drank hungrily from her full breasts, Allison groaned, moving her hands to stroke through their hair. They were too old to feed, true, but it meant that Allison would be able to continue to produce milk for as long as Peter saw necessary. And the girls never complained either, wanting to do anything to make their mommy happy.

"Good girls... Good girls for making mommy feel so good..." She muttered, kissing their foreheads as they drank. Obediently as their daddy told them to, once each girl had their fill, they dripped some milk into Allison's mouth, and she drank it down, hungrily, licking their lips clean, and smiling lovingly at them. They looked like her, but there was definitely a hint of Peter in their eyes, too. 

"Mommy, can you do that for us?" One of the two frowned, and Allison nodded, obediently, and opened her mouth, wrapping it around her little girl's baby nipples. She sucked softly, knowing nothing would come out, but still the girl giggled, before she let her sister use their mother's mouth as well. Their soft skin felt like heaven against Allison's mouth, and she closed her eyes again.

"Girls, back upstairs now." Said a voice moving down to the wine cellar, followed by footsteps, and the sound of a whimpering child.

"But we wanna play with mommy some more!" Pouted one of them, and Malia shook her head firmly, her one year old clinging to her.

"Upstairs, now, your mommy has work to do." Once the girls left, Malia walked over to Allison, and tilted her head. Without a warning, she slapped her hard across the face, and Allison whimpered.

"Those girls are going to turn into as big a sluts as you, thanks to your whore genes." Malia shrugged, placing her child against Allison's breast, and letting the child suckle. "Because you're worthless, aren't you?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Because your Master is mine now. I'm his mate. And you're nothing but a waste of space he keeps around for entertainment and money." Malia went on, slapping at Allison's pussy with every word, making her whine, all the while knowing she craved this. She'd been given more freedom, and still this was all she'd wanted. "Are you going to come from the pain, Princess? Is your filthy pussy gonna squirt just because I'm slapping you?"

"Yes Mistress, please..." Allison cried out, so close, to which Malia laughed, and stopped, instead quickly rubbing her butt plug in the juices that were produced, sliding the toy firmly into Allison's ass. Next, Malia strapped a dildo-shaped gag to Allison's mouth, some pressing into her throat, and the rest protruding from her face. Climbing onto the table, Malia lowered herself onto the dildo, and groaned as it filled her up. Holding onto Allison's collar for grip, Malia slowly began to bounce up and down on the slave's face, Allison moving her face to thrust into the other female, too. It was a hard angle, but one Allison was used to, and soon Malia was moaning loudly, coming over Allison's toy and face. Removing the gag, Malia pressed the come-covered end into Allison's mouth, and stroked her hair as she licked it clean.

"Good pet..." Malia whispered, softly, before straightening herself up. "Me and the pack are taking a trip for a few days. I'm going to need plenty of bottles of milk. I'm sure you can fill them all up, can't you?" As her daughter started fussing, Malia pulled her away from Allison's breast, replacing the child's mouth with the mechanical breast pumps. Allison groaned and came as they began to tug at her nipples, milk filling up the containers stored under the bed. Smiling, Malia simply left the room again.

Meanwhile, the twins had skipped happily up the stairs, running into their father's office as he sat with another man, and he growled at them.

"Phillipa, Anastasia, what have I said about interrupting me when I'm in a meeting?!" He snapped, pointing to the door. "Go and find your brothers and sisters, now!" The girls frowned, but knew the Alpha was in charge, and ran off to find somewhere else to play.

"Are they part of her litter?" The other man asked curiously, tilting his head in their direction, and Peter nodded.

"Her fourth and last, for the time being. First was a boy 12 years ago, a girl 9 years ago, another boy 7 years ago, then the twins are 5. My mate is currently pregnant with her second pup, the slave is there for training, entertainment and milk production, mainly."

"And that's her only job? She won't go into town and tell anyone what you're doing?" Peter smirked, shaking his head.

"She used to go into town, until she craved servitude over freedom. It was a long process, but I finally broke her so yes, those are her only jobs. I wouldn't expect my mate to have to produce milk when we have a perfectly good stock of it, after all."

"Your mate being your eldest daughter, I hear."

"Of course, who better to ensure the correct genes are passed on?" Peter shrugged, leaning across the table. "But I'll be honest with you... Theo, is it?" The man across the table nodded, and Peter continued. "While we aren't using her for breeding, per se... There's a possibility you won't be able to breed her for another six months. It depends on some factors, but that's the state of things."

"There's already a waiting list? You only posted the ad this morning!" Theo sighed, shaking his head. "But... Fine. Give me a call when the bitch is in heat, and I'll come by. $500 before breeding, the rest after she gives birth and I have the pup in my arms. $250 more if it's twins. Just... don't give my spot away, alright?" Peter smirked, and shook the other guy's hand.

"You have my word on it."

\-----

Allison lay with her eyes closed. With the plug back in her ass, and the milking machine reattached now that the twins and the baby had fed, Allison writhed slightly, trying to get off on the vibrations of the plug alone, but it was too hard. Feeling a cock slapping at her cheek, Allison turned her head in the direction of it, sucking on it hard. It was a lot smaller than Peter's, and Allison instantly knew whose it was, but said nothing, knowing it was her purpose to please him. Peter had told her that a very long time ago, and he stuck to his promise.

"Princess, open your eyes, I want you to see this." Said Peter softly, tilting her head up slightly. Allison obliged, blinking a few times to clear her vision, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Baby please... Please breed mommy's pussy, please make mommy come..." Allison muttered, staring back at her eldest son. He looked a lot like Peter, and Allison barely remembered the days she'd promised to get him away from all this. They felt like a dream. Or maybe a nightmare.

"Daddy said you're a slut, mommy. That I needed to come down here and learn. Help the pack get bigger." The boy said, sticking his thumb clumsily into her pussy, and the scape of his nail on her insides made Allison's back arch, and Peter chuckled. "He said only bad girls are sluts."

"That's right, sweetheart, mommy's a very bad girl, Mommy wants you to breed her pussy, to fill her pussy with your baby knot, please, please..." Allison's body shook in desperation.

"You'd better strip quickly, son, Mommy smells very wet for you." Peter smirked, carefully removing the pumps from her breasts, and pressing his mouth over a nipple, sucking himself. Even after twelve years, her milk was still a delicacy he loved to taste. Allison watched as her son stripped, already hard and eager, and with Peter's words of encouragement, he pressed inside her. She came almost immediately, the implications of what was happening filtering through her mind. Peter had warned her he'd had his first knot some nights before, while he was in the middle of filling her pussy himself. That it was time for him to breed her. That finally she'd be full and have a purpose again.

"Am I doing it right?" The boy asked, already panting to himself, and he locked eyes with Allison, which was almost too much for her.

"Harder, please baby... Fuck mommy's pussy real hard!" She screamed out, feeling his knot growing, and beginning to catch loosely on the sides of her stretched pussy. She was barely holding him in, but she knew she'd be plugged up, just to make sure to hold his seed inside. She watched as her son grunted and groaned, finally locking into her, and he sat back slightly, watching her face curiously. His seed continuously spilling into her. Peter continued to drink from her, playing with her other nipple, her milk spraying all over her, and she came again, turning her head to look between Peter and her son.

"Do I call you slut, or mommy now? Daddy calls you a whore, too. His friends that came over to fuck you last week called you a... cumdump. What is it?" Allison shuddered, hearing the lewd language coming from his young mouth, while Peter fought hard to hold back a laugh.

"Whatever you want. You and daddy own me." She said, obediently.

"Then I'll call you mommy slut."

"Yes, sweetheart." Allison smiled tiredly. "I'm your horny little mommy slut. Thank you for thinking I'm good enough to have your pups. Thank you Sir for bringing me here."

\-----

Once confirmation of her pregnancy came, Peter moved Allison to the guest bedroom, not wanting the stress to hurt the child. The door was left unlocked, her wrists unshackled, but they both knew she wasn't going to be going anywhere. Her pregnancy meant that he could fuck her again, so moving into her room, he was pleased to find her kneeling on the floor, ready for him.

"Good Princess." Peter smiled, not waiting before he slid his cock between her lips, Allison enthusiastically sucking him, pulling away only once he came, and opening her mouth wide to show him that she'd swallowed it all down.

"Will you fuck me now, Sir? Now I'm bred and full?" Allison asked, hesitantly, and Peter laughed.

"Is that you asking for my cock, pet? Do you remember a time that that would've disgusted you?"

".... No sir. Not really." She admitted, lying back on the bed and spreading her legs wide.

"And why is that?" His cock was already growing harder, and it wouldn't be long before he was ready to fill her hole.

"... I'm the pack slut. I'm here to serve the pack in any way I can."

"Sounds about right." Peter shrugged, sliding his cock into her, hearing her moan. "And it won't ever stop, Princess... Your other son will be ready to breed you in a few years... And until then, I've sold your body to any pack looking for a bitch to breed... Your pups bring a pretty good price, you know."

"Wh-what?" Allison blinked, confused.

"It gives money to the pack, and that's what matters." Said Peter, sternly, thrusting into her hard a few more times, his knot already beginning to expand. "And even if you don't like it? I know you well enough, Allison. Give me enough time, and you'll be begging me for absolutely anything I want."


End file.
